Hunting Season
by Musicrocksssss
Summary: Hunting season is always fun, until you're the one being hunted
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is the first story I am uploading. First I want to thank Kole for helping me write this and StellaBelle24 for editing this.**

 **Note: Meet Parker King. He is a OC I created for all my Blue Blood Stories. I'm not a huge fan of Jamko, that's my opinion. If you want a story with Eddie in it, I do have one but again, no Jamko.**

 **Thank you for reading. Enjoy.**

"You do realize that this is the start of a 12 hour night shift after you were up all day binge watching Riverdale, right?" Delilah Ann Jacobs asked her partner of seven years. She held onto her cup of warm coffee as she got into the passenger seat.

The smell of Caramel entered her nose as she sniffed it. It was perfect for this chilly night. It was October and about 40 degrees out. She zipped up her police jacket and adjusted her radio then placed her coffee in the cup holster.

"Yes. I have my Rockstar and i plan on going to 7/11 later for a hot chocolate. I will be ok." Bryleigh Faye Carter answered her partner as she logged into the computer. "Great, Reagan and King are on tonight. I'm sure we will run into them knowing my luck."

Delilah rolled her eyes at her and looked at the street. Jaime and Parker were en route to a possibly robbery on Walter street. "I don't understand your hatred toward Jaime."

"I didn't understand your hatred toward me in high school."

Bryleigh and Delilah went to high school together. During Delilah's senior year she got into a huge argument with her and they hated each other ever since. When they got paired together for patrol after training, they drove around silent for the most part, worked and went home. About six months later Bryleigh got into some trouble and Delilah had her back. They became best friends after that.

"You were a popular cheerleader that made fun of me because I was the only girl on the basketball team." Delilah pointed out.

"True. I was a bitch. Sorry." She already apologized a million times but still did.

"So again, your hatred toward Jaime? Why?"

"You should remember. We all attended the academy together. He thought he was more privileged than us because he had the Reagan name, graduated from law school and could successfully recite the patrol guide. I had outsmarted him on his test scores by two points and he glared at me the rest of the day.

It's like he hated me since day one." She put the car in drive and headed to the streets.

"He must of had his reasons why he was hesitant around you Bri. I bet he had a crush on you!" Bri looked at her best friend like she grew a second head.

"You lost it Lilah. Let's get you to a hospital." She turned left toward the hospital even though she was kidding.

"What? It could be true!"

"He was engaged! He's probably married by now."

"Actually." Delilah knew all the gossip going around Prescient 12. She was never involved but kept her ears out. "He got engaged to his old partner Eddie something. That's how he had King as his partner. They broke up though. He's completely available!"

"Don't even think about it." She mumbled to her partner. "I'm staying single." She knew Jaime wasn't her type so she knew what she was up too.

"I respect your wishes Bri." Delilah mentioned. After the first time she mentioned a single guy Bri made it very clear she was single forever. Lilah knew it wasn't going to be true forever though.

 _I got a 10-85! Officer down! I need a bus forthwith to 1084 Walter!_ They recognized Parker's voice over the radios.

 _All units, Officer Down, 1084 Walter I repeat, Officer Down 1084 Walter._

Delilah grabbed the radio as Bryleigh hit the sirens and lights and did U turn. "Unit 7094 enroute. ETA 2 minutes." She watched as people pulled over to side. "Thank god we were near by. That was Parker on the radio."

Bryleigh nodded. "Jaime's down."

She turned off the siren and slammed on her brakes. After putting the car in park she forcefully opened her door. They grabbed their guns and walked up to the superstore.

"Unit 7094 On scene!" Delilah whispered on the radio and they secured them. Meaning they turned them down.

Bryleigh went in first when Delilah opened the door. "King, 10-12." She asked King to secure his radio.

"Go ahead." He whispered.

"What's your 20?" She asked him for his location.

"Aisle 12. 4 Suspects near counter and back door. Possibly on drugs."

"10-4"

Bryleigh looked at the registers. Once it was clear they made their way to Aisle 12. Delilah kept a eye on one side of the store as Bri looked at the other. She walked down Aisle 6. Once she hit the end, she spotted someone. Not breaking eye contact with suspect, she tapped Delilah on the shoulder.

"Police! Drop your weapon and get down on the ground!" Bryleigh sternly yelled to the suspect. He fired a shot as he ducked down.

Bryleigh dodged the shot and poked her head out. "Drop it! Don't make us shoot!"

"What's a small woman like you going to do?" Bryleigh and Delilah rolled their eyes.

The suspect popped back up again but Delilah heard a noise behind them. She had to watch their back. Bryleigh raised her weapon and jumped out a little. He went to shoot her but she fired first, hitting him in the shoulder. They ran over and Delilah kicked the gun away from him. Bryleigh cuffed him as Delilah grabbed the gun.

"That's what we're going to do." Delilah told him but he was out cold.

They heard another shot and threw themselves down on the floor.

"Where is back up?" Bryleigh yelled. Once it was safe they ran toward the aisles.

Finally they made their way to Aisle 12. Bryleigh spotted boots first. They turned with their guns drawn. Parker turned around with his gun and they all sighed in relief. They ducked down.

Jaime was leaning again the shelves. He had his hand gripping his bleeding left arm. He also had a cut on his forehead.

"He took two bullets. One to the vest and one to the arm. He just woke up."

"I'm fine Parker." Jaime rolled his eyes.

"Yeah because falling to the ground and smacking your head is a normal thing?"

"Can you guys kiss and make up already? Kinda busy here." Bryleigh sarcastically said as she kept her eyes gazing all around.

"This store is a two story super store. They could be anywhere. We managed to get one." Delilah pointed out.

"Units 1078, 3496, 54789 On scene." They heard another cop on the radio.

"Unit 1078 to 7094 and 8674, the doors aren't opening. Did you lock them?"

"Jesus Tim, why would we lock them?"

Bryleigh huffed and grabbed her radio. "Negative. Check the back."

"Negative. It's locked too."

Parker looked up at the girls. He slowly made his way to the front and noticed chains locking the doors. He tip toed his way back. "They locked us in."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say the windows are bullet proof?" Bryleigh spoke up.

"Is everything you say sarcastic?" Jaime questioned her.

"Yes." Bryleigh and Delilah said together.

"Great because this is a good time to be sarcastic."

"Shut it Reagan." Bryleigh snapped at him.

"Kids stop fighting while mom and dad find us a way out of here." Delilah rolled her eyes and grabbed her radio. She clicked the button but no noise was heard. She looked down at her radio and saw the words and numbers were jumbled. "They jammed the radios."

Jaime took out his cell and groaned. "No service."

Bryleigh threw her head back and sighed. Delilah looked around worried and Parker looked at them as the imaginary light bulb clicked on.

"Guys, I think this was a set up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts! This is Chapter 2. I am not a doctor nor a nurse. I know google and greys anatomy and to be a mom. Thank you again Stellabelle24 for the editing. Check out her stories too! Onto Chapter 2...**

 **Chapter 2**

"Guys, I think this was a set up."

"You think?" Bri mumbled. She started pacing. "My question is, if the glass is bulletproof and the doors locked at 9. How did four guys get into this store?"

"I don't know. We just got a call and came."

"Was a alarm triggered or did someone call it in?" Delilah asked them. They shrugged. "Alright. Well this is a game of cat and mouse and we are the mice."

"We need to get Reagan patched up." Bryleigh told them. "Where are the first aid items?"

"Carter, you can't do that." Jaime mentioned.

"I'll pay for them later. I'm sure they will understand." Jaime rolled his eyes.

"I meant first aid is on the other side of the store. We should stick together."

"She's right though Jaime. We need to get the bleeding under control." Parker pointed out.

Jaime's arm was bleeding pretty bad. His shirt was soaked through and the puddle was growing larger on the ground.

"I don't know about you but i don't think the cans of beans behind you will do the trick. Let's go." Bryleigh raised her gun and peeked her head out the aisle.

Jaime grabbed his jacket off the ground and huffed. He grabbed his gun back from Parker and used his good arm to raise it up. Jaime and Delilah watched their backs as Bryleigh and Parker checked each aisle. They were going down the middle so Bri checked left and Parker checked right. Finally they made it to the other side and Bryleigh found the medical aisle.

Parker helped Jaime to the ground and Bryleigh picked out a expensive medical kit. She ripped it open and pulled out the scissors. Delilah started opening packages that Bri would need as Parker stood guard.

Bryleigh cut Jaime's sleeve off and took it off. She checked to see if it was a through and through. "It's a through and through. I'm just going to clean it up and patch it up." She told him.

"Do you know how to do this?"

"I've watched every episode of Grey's anatomy. I should be good." She rolled her eyes and Jaime glared at her.

"Seriously Carter?" He asked, worried. Delilah chuckled as finished and stood in guard with Parker.

"While you were into law books, I was in community college taking basic medicine, emergency first aid and every law class I can and would need for the academy. I'm not a doctor but I hopefully can stop the bleeding and any infection. No promises though." Jaime nodded and leaned his head back. "Plus every episode of Grey's Anatomy."

Jaime let out a chuckled and looked at the bottles next to him. He found a bottle of Tylenol. He handed it to Delilah who opened it quietly and handed him a pill. He swallowed it dry.

Bryleigh finished wrapping his arm with gauze and a ace bandage. She used a small band aid for his forehead and his sleeve to wipe blood off his face. He stood up as she stuffed her pocket with a mini first aid, a few Tylenol pills, extra ace bandage and the scissors. She stood up and turned to them.

"Ok, let's find a way out of here."

* * *

Commissioner Reagan stepped out of his SUV. All cops saluting him on site. "At ease." He told them right away and they continued working. He walked over to Sergeant Anthony Renzulli. "Sargent, what do we know?"

"Officer King and Reagan were on a robbery in progress. King called in a Officer Down. Officer Bryleigh Carter and her partner Delilah Jacobs arrived two minutes later and went in. Other Officers arrived five minutes later and the doors were chained shut."

"So we have four officers inside being held hostage?" Frank asked, heartbreaking slightly. They don't know how bad Jaime is hurt. "Radios and cells?"

"Jammed. No response. We can't go through the glass. It's shatterproof. It would take awhile to break through a window and by then they could be dead." Frank nodded in agreement.

He looked to his Deputy Commissioner, Garrett Moore and waved him over.

"We need eyes inside." He told Tony. "Hey seat to install cameras anywhere they can. I don't care if they put 100 in." Tony nodded and ran off. "Garrett, get the media under control. No statements at this time." Garrett nodded.

Frank looked up and saw Danny's car coming up. He saw Danny and his partner Maria Baez step out then Danny came running up to him, Beaz following.

Danny looked around and they moved off to the side so they could talk privately. "Dad, what is going on? I heard that Parker called in a Officer down? Is that Jaime?"

"Yes." Danny looked up in shock as Frank explained what was happening inside.

"How do we get them out?"

"They don't know at this point in time. They are finding a way to get cameras on the inside."

Frank, Baez and Danny looked at the superstore as Swat worked their way up the walls. They watched as the power went out and the building went completely black.

"Renzulli!" Frank commanded and he walked over. "Did we shut the power out on them?"

"No sir."

Danny looked at Frank with a horrid expression. "That can not be good."


End file.
